The goal of the Touchpoints for Addressing Substance Use Issues in Home Visiting project is to generate knowledge about how home visiting programs, including those funded through HRSA?s and ACF's Maternal, Infant, and Early Childhood Home Visiting (MIECHV) program, engage and support families around prevention, treatment, and recovery from substance use issues. The project includes the development of an overarching conceptual model and a series of detailed models that reflect the pathways (i.e., touchpoints) through which home visiting programs can address substance misuse among families. The project will inventory current practices related to substance use issues across state, territory and tribal home visiting programs. The project will review empirical literature in home visiting, and child welfare, substance abuse, and public health field to identify promising areas of focus for home visiting. The project will identify evidence-informed practices as well as gaps in knowledge on working with families, supporting frontline staff, and building collaborations with referral sources. If funded, the project will develop design options for a range of studies that have the potential to inform a research agenda related to addressing substance use issues in the context of home visiting programs.